Daddy issues: Part two
by Candy hearts and bruises
Summary: If you want to read the first part go to my other account William T. Spears


[A/N. Okay so here's "Daddy issues: Part two" i hope you two reader's that i have cos everyone ealse is a d*ck.

I am dead...I feel like my male caleb crush has stopped being him...has stopped being real. But y'all don't care about my boy problem's so I will try and make this quick and painless.

Does anyone even read these author's notes? Well i'm writing them anyway.

So i think i might die of bordum oh wait I already did, but i won't tell you guy's about my boring life cos you just want a story.

So i said in the last chapter that reviewer number one would get thier shinigami/half shninigami oc in this chapter, and kareso was that reviewer, and i think this will be good y'know i love my two reviewer's you guy's are nice to me.

I may put my sister in the story later as a reaper but I'll have to talk to her about it when she gets home from her little trip with her boyfriend, but until then you guy's are gonna have to be good with Abigail.

If anyone wants to talk or discus upcoming stories you can just email me at, grelliam_ just tell me who you are so i know and don't delete your email without reading it first. :) Okay so let's get on with this lil' fic.

Disclaimer: *sighs* sadly i still do not own the anime or manga black butler nor do i own Ruby Addams she belongs to kareso. But I do own Abigail who is setting her with me helpin' me write my stories, and eating a cookie while i eat a bowl of ice cream~ yum.

P.s i spent forever on google and bing looking for anime girl's that looked like Abigail (cos i can't draw to save my life) and found two. Sthey're not quiet what I had in mind but the best i could find so I put the links in my profile at the very buttom.

Warning: some naughty words, Undertaker being creepy and Ronald being a perv.

* * *

><p>[Abigail's P.O.V]<p>

I sat there on a coffin-yes a coffin- with my legs crossed trying not to stare at the guy next to me.

I had met him twice before and he was nice...and sorta cute. Did I say sorta? i ment really, really cute.

We are in Undertaker's shop and who has no chairs i guess. If you're wondering why i am here it started out like this.

I was really bored Grell and Will are doing overtime and so i thought i would come back to the human world for a bit and get some fresh air that didn't smell like death and Grell's very strong perfume, and Ronald helped me get here cos i don't know how to get to and from other worlds. Now originaly i had asked two other reaper's but Robin is a smug jerk and Leslie wouldn't let me come without a permission slip, do I need one for everything?

Anyway, i guess i will start from the top.

[15 Minutes earlier.]

"Robin-sempai can i ask a favor of you?," I asked standing near a shelf.

"I hardly know you, and you want me to do something for you?," he asked smugly.

"Well just a small one. See i really need to get to the human world and i don't know how to do it."

"And so you're asking me? look sugar i'm busy go ask someone with time to waste," Damn i hate that smugness in his tone, he's such a jerk.

"Please?," I asked looking as sweet as i could.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me kid, now go away i'm busy," he said making a 'go away' motion with his hand.

So i left him to his 'work' and by that i mean messing with his long waist length black hair.

So i went to the nicest guy i had met here so far, "Leslie-sempai~ may i ask you a favor?," Leslie Belacqua, he worked in the library with Robin and a few other reaper's. He's real nice and kinda shy he also fallow's all of the rules, he's sorta fun to watch when he thinks he's in trouble. Oh and sorry for Abby's dorky laugh that's how i laugh it's my sarcastic laugh that "Der her her" XD

He's been helping me look for mum's cinematic record, I need it so i can find out who my real father is. But that's easier said then done, I mean who knew that Smith was such a commen last name? I mean I have looked at like?...sixty of those things and not a one was her. Would it sound pathetic if I said I really missed her?, well I do a lot. It's so hard to believe that it's already been a year since the fire.

Anyway back to Leslie,"ah, Ms. Smith i have found a few more Amber Smith's, here you are."

"Thank's I'll take a look at 'em later, okay so can you please take me to the human world? please.~"

"sure."

"REALLY~? THANK YOOOOOUUUU! SOOO MUUCH! SEMPAI"

"I'll just need to see your permission slip."

"My what?...do I really need one? c'mon just do me this one solid."

"I'm sorry but it's agiainst the rules to let a student take leave without permission from his or her superviser," yes I apparently need a permission slip for every thing I do.

"I-i uuh..." i stuttered trying to think of an excuse.

"Here ya' go Les,"it was Ronald...damn he looked fine.

"Mr. Knox? you have her permission slip?"

"Yup, it's from Grell-sempai," Grell sighned a permission slip? sweetness.

"Let me see...very well you may take her but do not cose any trouble. Clear?"

"Crystle," he said before taking my hand and walking me into a...closet?

Then we got to the human world and made our way to Undertaker's shop.

* * *

><p>"So Ms. Abigail what brings you to me shop?," I gotta say this dude is creepy...but fucking awesome.<p>

"Well i got bored and so i thought i'd come see the most unboring person i think i have ever met."

"Hmmm...how tall are you? 5'3" and what's your waist line?"

"Uh, yeah I am and my waist size is twenty five, why?"

"I have a coffin that would fit you perfectly~ would you like to try it out?," did he really just ask me to get in a coffin?

"Uuhh..no thank you I I'm good," even if he asked me to get in a coffin he's still pretty damn cool.

"I believe this is the first time I've seen you in a dress, heheh i was starting to wonder if you wanted to be a boy."

"Der her her, hey me and Ronald are going swiming you wanna come? I'd love to see that!," come on like you don't think it'd be funny to see Undertaker in one of those stupid swim suits and swim.

"I don't really swim but I'd be happy to come along in case some one drownds," this guy is work obsessed.

"Well I can do a dead man's float...Ronald since you can't die unless you're stabbed with a sycthe you want me to drownd you? please say yes I'd love to do it."

"No way! just cos it won't kill me doesn't mean it won't suck!," baby.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>So there we were in the watter me and Ronald who kept trying to peek down my top.<p>

I had slipped my shoes off and my emerald ring and pulled my hair back. Really I didn't plan on going swimming so I didn't have my bathing suit, i just really love the watter~ I have since i was little.

"Undertaker, Ronald and girl i don't know it's been a while but I'm back, finnaly tranfered back from the german branch. What've i missed?," a girl with black hair white stripe on the laft side, pale tan lipstick, eyes as red as mine and aholder and an angel shaped face.

"Ahh~ Ruby Addams~ I haven't seen you since Will transfered you to the german branch," okay so she's a reaper.

I got out of the watter ringing my long silver hair out onto the ground and wrapped my jacket around me so Ronald would stop staring at my brasts, whitch really aren't that big or interasting.

"Who's the new kid?"

"My name is Abigail Izabella Smith But you can call me Abigail, Abby, Izabella, Izy or Iz if you don't feel like saying a lot," I said smiling sweetly before gently grasping her hand to shake it.

"Ruby, Ruby Addams. I heard something about a half-reaper you must be her," okay so everyone can tell just by looking at me what i am but i didn't know untill a few months ago? what the hell! I got rocks thrown at me for years and chased by other kids while they screamed "you're a whitch!, you're a whitch!" and yet they were wrong...i was a half-shinigami. How can they tell but i couldn't?

"Yup that's me nice to meet you Ms. Addams."

"Why were you swiming in your cloths?," cos i wanted to.

"Cos I didn't bring my bathing suit, honastly I wasn't planing on swiming but the i seen this lake and had to, I really love the watter," she looked at me like i was nuts...well I guess I'm not sane.

"She's with me," Ronald told her...okay he maybe cute but that doesn't mean he can tell people we're a thing.

"No we are not, i have told you this how many times Ronald-EEHHP!," he just gropped my ass! what the fuck!

So I did what any lady would do, 'WHAAP!' "OOWWCH!" yup, I hit him in the groin.

"YOU PERV! what is wrong with you?," I don't care how cute he is that is not cool.!

"I was just jokking!"

"Well it wasn't funny! Ronald, you know it might be diffrent if you'd ask me out!," I said it before i could stop it. Shit.

"W-what? you..want me to ask you out?"

"I-I didn't that! I mean it's the proper thing to do, i am a lady after all," why is he grining? and why does that Ruby girl look like she's trying not to snicker! and Undertaker just looks confused.

"Okay. You wanna go out tomarrow night?," agiain I said it before i could stop it.

"Yes," SHIT!

"Sweet, I'll pick you up about sevean o'clock k?"

"Sounds great," WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

"Cool see you tomarrow then," I am going to die now.

"Haha! Ronald you're such a perv, careful he's the kind of guy who'll bring a girl condoms insted of flower's," at lest someone is having fun, I am happy to see that this girl think's my missery is amusing.

~*Date night*~

"I feel like a kid in this thing," so Grell found an old dress I have from when I was like twelve, and it's okay, if you're twelve! it's black and red with a flower in the middle and some ruffles on the bust and like three petticoats. Luckily though I was able to get him to use a pale pink lipstick insted of bright red, and black sparkly eyeshadow (YAAY I like sparklies.~)

"So you're going out with Ronnie~ he is cute but don't let him fool you, he's a real play boy," I should be happy...right? I mean I like Ronald, he's cute, funny, has stunning eyes, and an amazing smile, sexy voice and a pretty cute ass...like you've never looked.

"I can't do this."

"There's no backing out now sweety."

"Abigail you look beautiful...and I promise I'm not just saying that," he's here! and he think I'm beautiful~ I-I mean, yeah okay cool thank's.

"Shall we?," he wants me to take his hand~! KYAAAA~!~!~!

* * *

><p>So here I am, on a date, with the cutest guy everer! and he think's I'm pretty~ *blushes* he's perddy too.<p>

"So there's a carnival in town, wanna check it out?"

"Sure," okay now I'm happy I got him to ask me out~ he's super sweet, like sugar almost.

So we got our tickets and went inside, and guess who we found? 'Ay Abby what's up?" Ruby Addams.

"Oh not much...on my first real date, I MEAN-NOT A DATE!," I am such a girl!

"Aww~ Abigail you don't need to be shy it's okay if you like Ronald-"

"I-I...I have to go to the powder room!," I said it and ran! and did I end up at the rest room? no, I ended up in a boat. Have you ever tripped and fell into a hard metal boat? it hurts.

It plunged into darkness before I could get out. I hate being alone in darkness and on top of that it was winter and I started hyperventilating.

Oh god I felt sick probably cos I can't breath and I'm in a corset. Before I knew it I felt my eyes slide shut and my last bit of breath leave my body, before falling back into my seet i muttered one word, "Father."

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open before darting from side to side to try and make out my surroundings.<p>

All I could see was a little bit of light, quickly I started feeling around. I felt some kind of soft fabric, like velvet or silk. I reached up only to feel my hands be stopped by something hard. Wait what?

"Were am I?," I moved my feet and legs around it felt rather tight yet roomy, but I'm still freaked out.

Before I could think about everything going on light came flooding into my line of vission...and you will never guess what I saw when my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

* * *

><p>A:N HAHA cliff hanger *is shot* I bet you guy's know what is happoning...cos I'm bad at this. XD

Okay who wants to play a game? "BOOO!" hey! be nice. Now it's a Q&A game you can ask the black butler people that have met Abby about her and ask her about anything. You can also ask her about Ronald, Undertaker, Will and Grell. Ask her whatever you'd like and she'll answer them. Just ask in a review or PM.

Now you can go. :) I don't have a lot to say, oh wait yes I do...no never mind I don't. ;p

Review button is right there. Just sayin'. I would love you forever~


End file.
